


A Tiny Spider

by Attornsky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Baby Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heart-to-Heart, Hot Chocolate, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Rated Teens and Up Audience for language, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: Peter's recklessness gets him in trouble once again. After fighting some criminals, he gets de-aged to a one-year-old. He goes to Tony for help because his aunt will freak out if she knew what happened. Peter and Tony will navigate their mentor-mentee relationship, and who knows, maybe this relationship will grow into something bigger.basically another de-aged!Peter fic cuz it's one of my fave tropes.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> So, here's another fic. Honestly, I don't even have an outline for this story. I just have a vague idea and I'm writing it as I go, so chapters will vary in lengths, but I hope it's good, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a good day :D

Peter wasn’t expecting his winter break to go the way it did. It was probably the weirdest week in his life.

It all started with movie snacks...

* * *

In all honesty, going out in a sub-zero temperature in the middle of winter to buy snacks was probably not Peter’s brightest idea. But, in his defence, he and Ned were having a movie night and Peter forgot to buy snacks beforehand. And let’s be honest here, who has a movie night without snacks?

Peter was on his way to a nearby convenience store to buy the aforementioned snacks when movement in an alley caught his attention. Being the Reckless Teenage-Hero (TM) that he is, Peter stepped further into the darkened alley without hesitation. His heightened hearing picked two rough voices whispering to each other.

“...be careful while handling the cargo, it can have some, let’s say, unwanted results.” That was the sketchiest thing Peter has ever heard, it was practically a recipe for disaster. 

Peter cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Hey, guys!” getting the two men’s attention. They both whipped their heads to look at him.

“Shit,” One of them muttered. Looking at the scene in front of him, Peter could see a concealed bag with some kind of powder in it. _Why do bad guys always do their drug deals in alleyways? That’s, like, the worst place,_ Peter thought.

“I have a feeling that those drugs PSA that schools play are not having the desired results!” Peter continued.

“Get lost, kid!” The second man growled.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. Fortunately, he always has his web-shooters on, so fighting these idiots won’t be hard. He pulled his gloves off and stuffed them in his jacket pocket.

“Well, you’re in for a treat,” he mumbled.

He shot a web, sticking the second guy to the wall. Their scowls deepened, “Shit, it’s that spider dude,” the first guy said. Before Peter could web him up too, he threw the white powder on Peter’s face and bolted out of the alley.

Peter was momentarily blinded by the white cloud that enveloped him. He coughed and flailed his hand in the air to get rid of the remains that hung in the air around him. When he could finally see, he looked around him and sighed, pulling out his phone to dial the police.

He tried his best to remove the powder from his face to not look like a ghost while walking down the street. “Nice job, Parker,” Peter mumbles to himself as he starts to walk back down the street, ”You go out to buy snacks in a freezing temperature and some criminal ends up throwing drugs at your face. Not your best idea.”

It wasn’t until a few minutes passed that Peter started to feel the ache in his body. He was almost at the store when he ducked into an alleyway because he felt like passing out. He leaned against the dirty wall as the pain intensified. It felt like the Spider Bite all over again. He suddenly felt hot and started sweating despite the cold outside. With his legs feeling like jelly, he sat down on the floor, his breaths coming out in shorts pants of air.

He knew he had to get help, so he begrudgingly pulled out his phone, “Karen, call Mr Stark and send him my location. Tell him it’s an emergency,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Right away, Peter,” she responded. She was silent for a few minutes, then, “Mr Stark says that he will be here in five minutes,”

“Thanks, Karen,”

“You’re very welcome, Peter.”

The five minutes ticked by very slowly, and the pain was at an unbearable stage, to the point where Peter started sobbing and hugged his knees to his chest. He hadn’t even felt himself passing out until the sound of tires screeching to a halt at the opening of the alley caught Peter’s attention. He lifted his head only to be met with the face of his mentor, concern and confusion etched on his face.

“What the fuck?” he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. He kneeled on the pavement in front of Peter.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, his vision blurred with tears. _Was my voice always high-pitched?_ He thought.

“Uh, Peter, is that you?”

“Wha-? Yeah, of course, it’s me,”

Mister Stark let out a nervous breath, “Okay, okay, don’t freak out, but we have to get the tower asap,”

Peter brought his hands to rub the tears out of his eyes but suddenly stopped his movement. His hands were _tiny_ and _fat_ , what the hell was happening. He looked up to his mentor in horror, his eyes unexpectedly welling with tears.

Mister Stark was quick to comfort him, “Hey, no, no, don’t cry. We’ll figure out a way to fix this,”

Despite the words of comfort, Peter couldn’t stop the tears. Mister Stark sighed and went to pick him up, but Peter shrunk down into a ball.

“Come on, bud, it’s easier if I pick you up,” Tony said softly.

Peter shook his head, his face turning red, “It’s embarrassing,”

“Come on, Pete, we have to get to the tower to fix this,”

Peter lifted his head and uncurled himself, allowing the man to pick him up. He couldn’t stop himself to seek comfort from Tony, and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Comfy?” Tony asked, teasingly. Peter flushed red again but nodded. Tony chuckled, “Alright then.”

Tony opened the back door and settled Peter on the seat, making sure to buckle the seat belt. 

“Mister Stark, I’m not a baby,” Peter whined, unbuckling the seat belt, “It’s stupid enough that you aren’t letting me sit in the front,”

“Hate to break it to you, but right now you’re kind of a baby,” Tony smirked.

“Mister Stark,” Peter whined, elongating the ‘a’.

“Just put it on, will you?” Tony said, buckling the belt and closing the door. Peter crossed his arms on his chest and huffed angrily. 

He looked at his feet, aside from them being tiny, his legs couldn’t even reach the edge of the seat. _Ridiculous._ Tony got in the driver seat and started the short drive towards the tower

Remembering that his friend is waiting for him, Peter pulled out his phone and texted Ned that an emergency came up and apologized for the ruined movie night. Ned texted him back asking, ‘is it something to do with _you-know-who_?’ which meant if it was something that was Spider-man related. Peter, texting him back, said, 'kinda.' Ned responded to it with 'awesome!!! And don't worry about the movie, we'll reschedule it.'

Peter stuffed his phone in his pocket, which wasn't really of any use because (thank God) his clothes had shrunk with him, and now his pockets were small. They arrived at the tower and Tony parked the car. He looked at the kid in the rear-view mirror, “You okay back there?” he asked, smirking. Peter groaned and rolled his eyes, unbuckling the seatbelt. Tony chuckled and went to open Peter’s door.

Peter glared at Tony as the man picked him up. “Don’t even try, you look like a kicked puppy,” Tony told him teasingly.

“Mister Stark, please, this is so embarrassing,” Peter complained, hiding his face in his hands.

Tony’s expression softened, “I’ll try to find a way quickly, alright? Don’t worry,”

“Thanks, Mister Stark. And sorry for bothering you, you probably had something more important to do,”

Tony waved him off, “Nah, I was just tinkering in the lab. Nothing important,” 

Peter nodded and laid his head on the man’s shoulder as they got into the elevator. Tony ruffled the kid’s hair and asked, “We’ll just stop by Doctor Cho so she could examine you real quick, alright?” 

Once again, Peter nodded, and the elevator opened on the Med Bay. They found Helen in one of the labs.

Doctor Cho turned to them when they entered, “Good evening, Mister Stark,” she greeted, putting down the tablet she was holding and stepping up to them, “Who’s the little guy?” she asked, smiling at Peter.

“He’s, uh, a friend’s kid…?” Tony said, sounding more like a question, “Anyway, I just want to know how old he is,”

“Alright,” she pulled out a small flashlight and urged Peter to open his mouth, “Given the number of teeth he has, he’s about twelve to fourteen months old,”

“Which is…”

“He’s almost a year old,”

Peter groaned quietly and hid his face in Tony’s shoulder, “Great,” he mumbled. He heard Tony thank the doctor, then they were in the elevator again.

“You okay, buddy?” Tony asked, nudging his shoulder.

“Peachy,” Peter replied sarcastically, still burying his face in his mentor’s shoulder.

Tony sighed, “I promise, I’ll find a way to fix this,”

Peter couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. _Great, now I can’t even control my emotions._ His soft cries filled the elevator shaft. Tony awkwardly patted his back; he was way out of his depth right now. Peter continued to cry as they made their way to Tony’s lab.

Tony sighed tiredly as the doors to the lab opened, “Kid, please calm down, I’ll figure out a way,” he said, hugging Peter closer.

“I can’t control my emotions,” Peter said between hiccups.

Tony pulled Peter away to look at him, “I think whatever caused you to turn to a baby is affecting your behaviours, too,” he concluded, putting Peter down on an empty workbench and sitting down on a stool in front of him. Now that he was able to get a good look at the kid, he noticed the white powder that clung to his clothes. “What’s that?” He asked, wiping away some of it.

Peter wiped his tears away and looked at his clothes, “Oh, I was on my way to buy snacks for a movie night with Ned, but I saw these two sketchy guys in an alley, so I was like _‘hey, guys! I think these high school drugs PSA are not useful after all!’--”_ Tony cut off his rambling,

“Just cut to the check, kid,”

“Oh, right, sorry. I webbed one of them, but the other threw this white powder at my face then ran away,” he added, “I think it’s the reason I’m like this,”

Tony sighed, “We gotta work on your self-preservation skills, kid. Until then, I’ll have Friday reverse-engineer the powder. I’m hoping that would be the solution,” he said, taking some of the powder from Peter’s clothes and running it through a machine. Friday piped up after a moment,

“Sir, I’m afraid the process will take a few days to be completed. This substance is not in my database.”

Tony turned to look at Peter apologetically, “Sorry, kid,” he said, walking over to him.

“Mister Stark, I can’t stay like this for days! What about May?? Oh, God, May is gonna freak out. Mister Stark, May can not know about this, please!” Peter beseeched.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath, “Okay,” he exhaled, “Okay, I’ll come up with an excuse, but it won’t be my fault if she finds out, which she will because let’s be honest, it’s _May_ , she’ll figure it out,”

Peter scoffed, “Of course she will, but until I’m back to normal, she can’t know. She’ll rip us both a new one if she knows,”

“Yeah, you’re right. Stay there while I go call her, okay? Do not move,”

Peter nodded and watched as Tony pulled out his phone and called Aunt May. A few seconds passed when Peter felt something warm spreading underneath him, He looked down in horror at the puddle that formed. Tears filled his eyes, and to make matters worse, Tony chose that moment to walk back to Peter.

“Okay, your aunt thinks-- What the fuck?!” his face contorted into disgust, “Peter, what the hell?”

Peter started crying, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Tony sighed for what felt like the millionth time this evening. Peter started making grabby hands towards him, “What? A moment ago you didn’t want me picking you up,”

Peter (attempted) to glare at him through his tears, “Well, I’d rather not sit in my own urine, thank you very much.” Tony rolled his eyes but picked him up nevertheless, holding him at arm's length and walking to the bathroom in Peter’s room.

He set the kid down on the bathroom floor, “Alright,” Tony said, “go take a shower, I’m gonna have someone go pick up some clothes that fit you.” he started to walk out, but Peter stopped him,

“I’m really sorry, Mister Stark. I didn’t mean to make a mess. I can’t control myself,”

Tony kneeled in front of him and gave him a soft smile, “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you, It’s not your fault. Sorry I yelled at you in the lab,” he ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter wiped away the tear tracks on his cheeks and nodded.

Tony left the bathroom to let Peter shower. He went to the living room and plopped on the couch, “Friday, order some baby stuff for Peter, I don’t know what he can eat and all that jazz. And have someone clean the mess in the lab,” Tony requested, “Also, order him some diapers, will you? I don’t want him to have another accident,”

“Right away, sir. I ordered them from a nearby Babies R Us, they should be here in an hour, top. And someone is already on their way to clean the lab,” 

“Thanks, Fri.”

Tony knew that Peter would not appreciate the diapers, but Tony didn’t want to have someone clean up urine every time.

A few minutes passed, then he heard the sound of feet padding down the hall upstairs towards the living room. He looked up to see Peter standing at the top of the stairs, that led to the open-space living room, with a small towel wrapped around him

Peter’s face turned pink, “Um, can you help me, please?” he asked, shyly.

Tony smiled and walked over to him. He picked him up and walked down the stairs. He sat on the couch, with Peter in his lap, facing him, “Alright, I told your aunt that we have a project to work on, and she agreed to let you stay here for your winter break. I ordered you some clothes that should be arriving in about an hour,”

Peter nodded, “Thank you, Mister Stark,”

“No problem. Now, are you hungry?”

Peter shook his head, “I had lunch with Ned,”

“Good. So, what do you wanna do?”

Peter leaned forward, resting against Tony’s chest. The man wrapped his arms around his small frame, bringing him closer.

Tony smiled, “Tired?”

Peter nodded. 

“You can take a nap. I’ll wake you up when your stuff arrives.” Tony started to stand up, but Peter whined, “Stay. Please,”

Tony hugged him tighter, “I’m not going anywhere, bud.”

They both settled down, Tony grabbing a blanket from the couch and draping it over the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony awoke to the voice of Friday telling him that the stuff has arrived. He rubbed his eyes, not realizing that he had slept for that long. He looked down at Peter still sleeping. Tony had to admit, the kid was adorable as a one-year-old; his hair was so much curlier and softer, his face round and chubby, and his eyes still held their brown colour and the curious spark in them.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s curls, “Hey, buddy, it’s time to wake up,” he said softly. Peter stirred a bit, before opening his eyes. He looked around for a bit before his eyes landed on Tony. The man smiled at him, ruffling his hair, “Your stuff arrived, you wanna put some clothes on?” he asked. Peter yawned and nodded.  
“Can we eat afterwards?” Peter asked.  
“Of course.”

Tony got up, setting Peter on his hip. The boxes were piled up in front of the elevator doors. He put Peter down on the floor while he rummaged through the boxes. The first one he opened held some toys. Opening the second one, he found the diapers.  
Peter peered in, “What’s that? Wait, are those diapers? Mister Stark, I don’t need them!” he squeaked.  
“Peter, you’re stuck like this for a few days, and you don’t have control over your bowel and bladder movement. I don’t want some poor janitor cleaning up urine every time you want to pee,” Tony said, his voice coming out harsher than he anticipated.  
Peter’s lower lip started to tremble, his voice cracking as he spoke, “Mister Stark, please… that’s humiliating,”  
Tony’s voice softened, “I’m sorry you’re in this situation, Pete, but I don’t really know how to take care of a kid, so, please just… try not to make it more difficult. The cure will be ready in a few days,”

Peter hung his head, trying to hide the tears that started falling. Dammit, can I have some semblance of control over my emotions? He thought. Tony quickly pulled out a diaper and clothes from another box. He picked Peter up, cradling him close. On instinct, he started rocking them from side to side as the kid continued to cry in his arms. He cradled Peter’s head close to his shoulder, “I’m really sorry, kid, but I’m trying my best here.”

Tony walked over, with Peter in his arms, to the carpet in the middle of the living room. He pulled Peter away and laid him down on the floor. The kid was still clutching the towel tightly.   
“Peter, come on, it’s just for a few days,” Tony tried to reason with him.  
“Just, promise not to tell anyone. Not even May,” Peter sobbed.  
Tony wiped away the tears from Peter’s face, “I promise,”

Still hesitating, Peter relented his death grip on the towel. Tony pulled it away and looked at the diaper.  
“This should be easy enough,” he muttered. Opening the diaper, he noticed the word ‘back’ written on one side, “That just made things easier,” He smiled. He looked at Peter and his smile fell when he noticed him staring at the diaper as if it had personally offended him. He chose not to say anything as he lifted Peter’s legs up and slid the back-side under him. He brought the front side up and secured it in place. “See? All done,” Tony said cheerfully. Peter’s eyes welled with tears once again. Tony felt remorse for the kid’s situation. He picked him up, hugging him tightly, “I’m sorry, bud, I’m so sorry,”

He let Peter cry as long as he wanted. The kid held the hem of Tony’s shirt in his hands as he pressed himself into the embrace. After a few minutes, Peter’s cries turned to quiet whimpers. Tony pulled away slightly, taking in Peter’s red, blotchy face. Tony gently wiped away the tears from the kid’s cheeks and said, “let’s get some clothes on you, yeah?”

Peter nodded, so Tony laid him down once again on the towel. He took the shirt that he had pulled from the box; it was a red, long-sleeved shirt with a picture of Iron Man on the front. Tony heard Peter giggle at the shirt.  
“I swear I didn’t pick this out,” Tony chuckled.  
Peter giggled, “I love it,”

Tony smiled and pulled the shirt on Peter, then took the navy sweatpants and slid the kid’s legs through the leg-holes. He picked him, supporting him as he stood on the floor, “There we go,” Tony gave Peter a goofy smile.  
“Thank you, Mister Stark,”  
Tony ruffled the kid’s hair, “Wanna go eat something? It’s almost time for dinner anyway,”

Peter nodded, so Tony picked him and walked to the kitchen. He set Peter down on the kitchen island, “So, what do you wanna eat?” he asked.   
Peter shrugged, “How about grilled cheese sandwiches?”  
Tony smiled, “Two grilled cheese sandwiches coming right up!”

Peter giggled as he watched his mentor make the sandwiches. “Can we have orange juice, too?” he asked.  
“Of course. Do you want it in a glass or a sippy cup?” Tony asked, turning around to face him.  
Peter thought about it for a minute, “I don’t wanna make a mess, I’ll have it in a sippy cup,” he said sheepishly.   
Tony smiled gently, “Okay, I’ll go get you one. Hold tight,”

He returned a minute later, holding a blue sippy cup with a red lid. Peter giggled at the colour scheme.   
“I couldn’t find one that was red and yellow, so I went for the next best thing,” Tony said, smiling at seeing Peter happy. He quickly washed it and filled it, and a glass for himself, with orange juice. He grabbed the two plates with the sandwiches and walked over to the kitchen island. He gave Peter his juice and sandwich then took a seat on a stool opposite the kid.  
Peter, ever the polite kid, said, “Thank you,”  
“You’re welcome. If we still have time, we’ll watch a movie, how about that?” he offered, knowing that Peter will most likely fall asleep during the movie.  
Peter nodded eagerly and swallowed before he spoke, “Star Wars?”  
“Sure, bud.”

They ate their food while talking about trivial things. Peter rambled to Tony about school and his friends, and Tony talked a little about the newest SI project.  
“Did you get your report card for the first term?” Tony asked him.  
Peter nodded, “I got A’s in everything except Spanish. I got a C in it,”  
Tony smiled proudly and ruffled his hair, “Good job, kiddo. How about we go out for some hot chocolate and cake tomorrow as a treat?”  
Peter’s eyes lit up with childish excitement and he nodded.  
“Alright then, it’s a plan. Finish your food so we could watch that movie,”

After dinner, Tony put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher then picked Peter up, walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Peter refused to get off of Tony’s lap, so Tony adjusted his sitting position so Peter’s back was pressed against Tony’s chest, with the man’s arms wrapped around the boy’s stomach.  
“Comfy?” Tony asked, leaning a little to look at Peter’s face.  
Peter nodded, “Mmhm,”  
“Good. Fri, be a darling and play Star Wars episode one,”

The movie started, and the lights in the living room dimmed slightly. Peter kept commenting at some scenes and laughing with childish excitement despite the many times he had watched the movie. Tony nodded and gave the appropriate reactions. Peter probably didn’t even realize his childish reactions, and Tony wasn’t about to point it out and embarrass him, as Peter looked so happy and content sitting with Tony and watching his favourite movie.

At around 9 o’clock, the movie ended. Tony looked at Peter; he was fast asleep, with his head resting against Tony’s chest. Tony smiled softly and ran his hand through Peter’s hair a few times.

Carefully, Tony manoeuvred Peter so he could carry him to his room. He laid the kid’s head on his shoulder and slowly stood up from the couch. He walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms and opened Peter’s door. He pulled the comforter and laid the kid down on the bed.

Peter started to stir so Tony was quick to shush him, “Hey, it’s okay, go back to sleep,” he urged him.  
“Tony?” Peter asked, the word coming out a bit slurred due to exhaustion, “Don’t leave me,” he whimpered.  
“I’m not leaving you, bud, I’ll be down in the lab if you need me, okay?”  
Peter stared at him as if making sure he wasn’t lying before nodding, “M’kay,”  
Tony smiled and instinctively brushed Peter’s hair from his forehead and planted a kiss there, “Sleep tight, kiddo,” he said, pulling the comforter over Peter’s small body before turning off the lights and closing the door, leaving it open a little bit so it would be easier for Peter to open it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, I mentioned that Tony and Peter were going out for ice cream, but then I remembered that it's winter and it's freezing cold, so I changed it to hot chocolate and cake :))

Tony stayed in the lab until two in the morning. He kept track of Friday’s progress in reverse-engineering the drug. It was taking a bit of effort because the chemical compositions were unknown. He hated the situation and he felt bad for Peter because having to rely on other people for literally everything while in a 15-year-old mentality is humiliating.

He sighed tiredly and leaned back in his chair, taking a large gulp of his coffee. He was too sleep-deprived to hear the lab door opening and a set of small feet make their way to him until he felt a small tug at his pant leg. 

He jumped slightly and looked down to see Peter’s tear-stained face staring up at him. Tony’s brows furrowed in concern. He set his mug on the table and swiftly pulled Peter into his lap.  
“What’s wrong, buddy?” Tony asked, worriedly.

Peter didn’t respond, he just threw himself at Tony, burying his face in the man’s chest where the Arc Reactor once resided. Tony wrapped his arms around the kid protectively and pulled him closer. They sat in silence for a few moments, Peter’s heart-wrenching cries the only sound echoing in the lab. Peter broke the silence with a word that stopped Tony in his tracks.  
“Dad,” Peter sobbed, “I’m scared,”

Tony hugged him as tight as possible without hurting him, resting his cheek on top of Peter’s head. He started to sway from side to side, hoping the movement would soothe the child.  
Tony, despite his internal panic attack, asked, “Why are you scared, bud? Please, talk to me,”  
“Nightmare,” he whimpered.  
“Oh, baby,” The nickname slipped, “I’m sorry,”

Peter planted his feet on Tony’s legs and pushed himself deeper into the embrace. He continued to cry as Tony held him and rocked from side to side. Eventually, his cries quieted down. Tony brushed the kid’s hair from his forehead, urging him to look up.  
“Wanna go back to sleep?” He asked gently.  
Peter shook his head, scrunching his eyes shut, “Stay, please,”  
Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head, “I’m right here, buddy. How about we go to my room?”  
Peter nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing in Tony’s arms.

Tony kissed him on the forehead one last time before standing up and making his way to his room. Passing the living room, Tony remembered the box full of toys. He walked towards it, crouching down and opening the flaps. He smiled and took the teddy bear on the top; It was a fluffy, brown bear, wearing a cloth Iron Man suit. He held it out to Peter, “Hey, buddy, look at this,”  
Peter unburied his face from Tony’s chest and looked at the bear. He made grabby hands towards it so Tony handed it to him. The kid clutched it tightly to his chest and a small smile appeared on his face. 

Tony sighed in relief as he walked up the stairs. Just as he reached the top, Peter looked at him, “Dad,” he called him. The title filled tony with warmth every time Peter said it.   
He smiled at the kid, “Yeah?”  
A shade of pink dusted his cheeks, “I went potty,”  
Confused, Tony asked, “You went potty?”  
Peter nodded.  
“Oh… OH, shit! Okay. Okay. Uh, let’s go grab a diaper, yeah?”

He made his way down the stairs again, quickly. He grabbed a diaper and baby wipes. He laid Peter down on the carpet and started to pull down his pants. He quickly changed him before picking him up and kissing him on the cheek, which caused Peter to giggle and try to push him away.  
Tony smiled fondly, “Feeling better?”  
Peter nodded with a grin on his face.

With Peter still clutching the teddy bear, Tony stood up with the kid in his arms and walked to his bedroom, throwing the dirty diaper and wipes in the bathroom bin.

Tony set Peter down on the bed and went to change into pyjamas. Peter rubbed a small fist over his eye, yawning.  
“Alright, kid, time for bed,” Tony said, picking Peter up and pulling the comforter before lying down with the kid next to him. 

Peter immediately latched into Tony. He held his bear with one hand, and in the other, he held a small fist of the man’s shirt. Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair soothingly.  
“No need to be scared, Pete. I’m right here with you, okay?”  
Peter nodded, “Night, Dad,”  
Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head, “Night, kiddo,”

At that moment, Tony realized that he had the most amazing, perfect kid in the world. He hoped that Peter remembered this when he grows back up because they had done so much bonding over a short period of time. Peter’s feelings were genuine, and Tony couldn’t be happier to be a father-figure to him, even if he thought of himself as a walking-human-disaster and incapable of caring for a child.

Tony drifted off with that thought in mind, and the sound of Peter’s soft snores.

* * *

Peter woke up at around nine o’clock the next morning. It took him a moment to recall the events of last night. His face immediately flushed red with embarrassment. He had acted like such a baby and had been so clingy. And _“I went potty”_ seriously? He’s 15 for God’s sake. And oh, God, he called Mister Stark ‘Dad’ _multiple times_. Could his life get any worse?

He still had his face buried in Tony’s chest, so he lifted it and looked at the man; he was still sleeping, but Peter felt like his diaper was wet, and he couldn’t change it by himself. So, still embarrassed, he shook Mister Stark slightly to wake him up.

Tony woke up with a start, “Pete? You okay?” he asked, his voice scratchy from sleep.  
Peter nodded, and said quietly, “Sorry, Mister Stark, but the, uh, diaper is wet,”  
Tony smiled slightly at Peter’s red face, “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s not your fault,”

Tony got up and went to get a diaper and wipes, then came back. He changed the kid quickly. Once he was done he asked, “What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Ooh, can we have pancakes?” Peter asked, eagerly.  
Tony chuckled, “Of course, we can,”

Peter left the teddy bear on the bed as Tony picked him up.  
“You don’t want it?” Tony asked him.  
Peter shook his head, “No, not right now.”  
Tony kissed the top of the kid’s head, “Okay then,”  
  
Peter smiled contentedly and leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen. Tony put him down on the counter next to him and began preparing breakfast while having small talk with Peter.

Once it was finished, they sat on the dinner table and began eating. “We’ll go for hot chocolate this afternoon, okay?” Tony said.  
Peter nodded, happily munching on his breakfast.  
Tony smiled fondly, “You wanna talk about what happened last night?”  
Peter’s smile fell and shook his head, “It’s nothing important, Mister Stark. Sorry for bothering you,”  
“Hey, look at me,” Tony urged him gently, “It’s important if it made you so scared that you had to come to me. And stop apologizing, you can never bother me,”

Peter stayed silent for a moment, taking in Tony’s words.  
“It’s just… I’m having nightmares frequently, about the fight with Vulture. I’m always alone in my dreams. Sometimes I see you, or Ned or May but you’re dead and it just freaks me out. Some nights I wake up and can’t differentiate reality from nightmares. Last night was one of those nights,” 

He hadn’t even realized that he started crying until Tony gently wiped them away. Tony picked him up, cradling him like an infant in his lap.  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Tony asked, hugging him tighter.  
“It’s stupid… I’m Spider-Man, I shouldn’t be having nightmares,” Peter sobbed.  
“Well, Iron Man has nightmares, too,”  
Peter looked confused, so Tony continued, “I’ve seen some shit, kid. It’s part of the hero-gig, but that doesn’t mean you have to go through it alone. You can talk to me, or May, or your friend Ned. You’re not alone,”  
Peter nodded and wiped away his tears. He looked up at Tony, “...can we go for hot choco now?”  
Tony laughed, ruffling Peter’s hair, “Sure, go pick what you want to wear while I clear the table,” he said, setting him down on the floor. He watched the kid run off towards the boxes, so he turned to the table and started cleaning it.

A few minutes passed when Peter returned holding his clothes. Tony closed the dishwasher and dried his hands, “Alright, let’s go get dressed,”

They made their way to Tony’s bedroom where he laid the kid on the bed and helped him change his clothes. Peter picked a thick, white hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers. He also got a grey puffy jacket because it was still freezing outside.   
“Let me go get dressed, okay?” Tony said, helping Peter sit up. Peter nodded and watched his mentor walk into his walk-in closet. Peter decided to follow him.

Tony was changing his shirt when he noticed Peter walk in and stop at a full-length mirror. Peter still didn’t know how he looked like a one-year-old.  
“I’m so fucking chubby,” Peter mumbled, poking at his cheek.  
Tony laughed and finished changing his clothes, “You look fine. You may say adorable, even,”  
“Mister Stark,” he whined, pouting.  
Tony chuckled, picking him up, “Alright let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, so sorry about that. Though, this chapter is just pure fluff lol.

The cafe that Tony chose was nearby, so he didn’t find the need to drive there by car. So, that’s how they found themselves walking down the street. Snow was dusting every car, building and sidewalk, and people were too caught up in the Christmas festivities to notice Tony and Peter.

Tony refused to let Peter walk on his own because the city was crowded and he didn’t want him to get lost, so he carried the kid until they reached the cafe.

The cafe was a striking contrast to the frigid cold outside. Tony and Peter relished the warmth that the cafe provided. They walked up to the counter to order.  
“What do you want, kiddo?” Tony asked.  
Peter looked at all his choices and hummed in thought, “I’ll just get a muffin and hot chocolate, please,”  
“Alright,”

Tony placed the order then walked to a more secluded table at the back. He helped Peter remove his jacket before sitting down, Peter having to sit on his knees so he could see above the edge of the table.  
“So, what do you wanna do today when we get back?” Tony asked.  
Peter shrugged, “I don’t know,”  
Tony hummed in thought, “We can tinker in the lab if you want,”  
He wiggled his fingers, “Well, it’s gonna be a little hard for me to hold anything in these chubby, tiny fingers,”  
Tony laughed quietly, “Okay, so no lab,”  
“I don’t mind just sitting around; have a lazy day,”   
Tony smiled, “Okay then. But, if you want, when Fri ordered your stuff, she also bought some Lego sets, you can assemble them,”  
Peter’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

Tony got up to get their order once it was ready. He handed Peter his muffin and hot chocolate. Peter ate them happily as Tony watched with a fond smile. The man couldn’t help but feel happy, it felt nice to have someone so small be dependent on you. He knew kids were a big responsibility, but he found that he was ready for it.  
“What?” Peter asked, snapping Tony out of his trance. He hadn’t noticed that he was staring at Peter.  
He shook his head, “Nothing. Are you done?”  
Peter nodded his head.

Tony took Peter’s jacket and helped him put it on again before grabbing his unfinished coffee and picking Peter up. They stepped out into the cold and Peter shivered slightly, burying his face into Tony’s shoulder.  
“It was probably a better idea to go by car,” Tony mused. He pulled Peter closer and lifted the hood of his jacket on his head. He started walking faster to get to the tower.

Once they were in the warmth of the tower lobby, Peter lifted his head; his nose and cheeks were red from the cold. They got into the elevator and Tony set him down on his feet, but Peter started whining and making grabby hands to Tony.  
“What?” Tony asked.  
Peter whimpered, “Cold,”

Tony chuckled and lifted him back up, letting him snuggle into the embrace. Tony kissed him on the forehead just as the doors opened to the penthouse. Tony picked a thick pyjama for Peter and moved upstairs to his own bedroom.

He helped Peter into his pyjama before changing his clothes. “Alright, you wanna go play with your lego now?” Tony asked him.  
Peter lifted his arms up to be picked up and nodded, “Yes, please,”

They made their way back to the living room where Tony sat on the couch and let Peter rummage through the boxes. Peter picked a medium-sized Lego Star Wars set and planted himself on the carpet near Tony. After making sure that Peter was happy and distracted, he got his laptop from the coffee table and began answering some e-mails that Pepper had been hounding him on.

They spent about several hours in comfortable silence, each working on their respective things. After a while, Tony felt a small tap on his leg. He looked down to see Peter holding the assembled Lego spaceship.  
“Are you done?” Tony asked him, a small smile on his face.  
Peter nodded enthusiastically, his curls jumping with the movement, “Mhm,”  
“Alright then, what do you wanna do?”

Peter set the spaceship on the coffee table and climbed onto the couch. He crawled into Tony’s lap, forcing the man to put his laptop aside. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter as the kid leaned against him.  
“You wanna take a nap?” Tony asked him, resting his cheek on Peter’s head.  
Peter shook his head, “I just wanna sit with you,” his voice coming out muffled from where he buried it in Tony’s chest.

Tony hugged him tighter. He loved the feeling of holding Peter so close. He started to rethink his decision about not wanting to have kids with Pepper. Pushing that thought aside, he relished the feeling of hugging Peter. 

Peter looked up at him and grinned giddily.   
Tony smiled, “What?”  
“Nothing,” he giggled.  
Tony laughed, “You're adorable, you know that?"  
"Love you, Dad,"

Peter's face flushed red, "I, uh, I mean, um, Mister Stark,"  
Tony pushed Peter's hair from his face, "Hey, it's okay, you can call me that. I don't mind,"  
Peter looked hesitant, "Are you sure?"  
Tony smiled fondly, "I couldn't ask for a better kid,"  
Peter beamed and snuggled again into Tony. He sighed contentedly as Tony started swaying. The motion caused Peter to relax further. He closed his eyes, Tony's signature smell, of motor oil and expensive after-shave, lulling Peter to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is scary, but we love her anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one or two more chapters to left to wrap up the story :D

So, apparently, people were NOT too caught up in the Christmas festivities to notice Tony and Peter walk to the cafe yesterday. While having breakfast the next morning, Tony got a phone call, interrupting his conversation with Peter. It was Pepper calling; she was on a business trip abroad. He accepted the call, and before he could get a word in, Pepper spoke,  
“Tony, did you see the news?” She asked, frantically.  
“Good morning to you, too, dear. I’m doing amazing, thank you for asking,” Tony said, sarcastically. Peter snickered, trying to quiet his laugh behind his hand. Tony smiled then brought his attention to his fiancee  
“Tony, I’m being serious,”  
“Honey, I swear, I didn’t do anything,”

Peter cleared his throat, pointing to himself. Tony waved him off, “That’s different,” he whispered.  
Pepper piped in, “What’s different?”  
“Nothing,” he answered too quickly to be believable. 

Peter took his phone, and with difficulty, opened an article on the internet. His breath hitched as he saw the title. He quickly tapped Tony on his arm.  
“.... I swear, it’s nothing--” Peter interrupted his phone call, showing him the article. “Shit…”   
“Yeah, it’s _‘shit’_ , alright,” Pepper berated.   
Tony looked nervously at Peter, “Um, I can explain…?”

\------

Pepper was not impressed with her fiance. “So, you want to tell me that that kid is Peter, the _teenager_ who you were mentoring, but who got de-aged?” She summarized.  
“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but come on, that’s not the craziest thing the kid had gotten himself into,” Tony tried to reason. Peter made an offended noise, making Tony smirk.  
Pepper sighed, “Does May know?”  
“Well, she will now,”  
“Tony, you have to address this. Everyone thinks he’s your kid,”  
“Isn’t he, though?”  
“As sweet as that is, you have to come up with a more believable excuse than _‘the teenager I was mentoring got de-aged’_ ,”  
Tony sighed, “Alright, I’ll address it,”   
“Thank you, Tony. And good luck with May. I’ll see you after a few days,”  
“Bye, honey,”

Tony set his phone on the table and looked at Peter.  
“What now?” Peter asked, his eyes were glassy with tears.  
“Hey, come on, don’t cry,” Tony comforted him, “We’ll figure this out.” Tony pulled him into his lap, “We’ll tell the press that you’re a family friend or something, don’t worry,”

Peter looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. “Alright, finish your breakfast. I’ll be in the living room writing the official statement, alright?”  
“Okay,” Peter nodded. Tony wiped the tears that made their way down his cheeks before kissing him on the forehead and setting him back on his chair.

Tony sat on the couch in the living room and got his laptop. A few moments later, he heard a phone ringing and frantic footsteps run towards him, he looked up to see Peter skid to a stop next to him, holding his phone.  
“It’s May!” he panicked.  
“Calm down, bud. Here, give me, I’ll talk to her first,”

Peter handed him the phone before climbing into the man’s lap. Tony accepted the call and put it on speaker.   
“Peter?” May’s voice rang out.  
“Hey, May. It’s Tony,”   
“Tony, where’s Peter?”  
Tony awkwardly cleared his throat, “Yeah, about that…”  
“Tony,” she warned. “Give Peter the phone,”

Tony and Peter shared a nervous look. Peter shook his head defeatedly.   
“Hi, Aunt May,” Peter mumbled.  
May was silent for a moment, “Why is your voice like that? Oh, God, please tell me you didn’t get into some mess and went to Tony for help,”  
Peter chuckled nervously, “...Kinda...?”  
“Care to explain?”

With a resigned sigh, Peter and Tony explained what happened once again. May was silently listening to them the whole time.  
“You’re so grounded, young man,” May chastised.  
“May, please,” Peter whined.  
She ignored him and continued, “I’ll come to the tower after my shift,”  
Peter didn’t answer, so Tony took the initiative, “See you then,” he said, and hung up.

Peter stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms. Tony chuckled, “That’s one adorable pout,”  
Peter whined, “Mister Stark. May will freak out when she sees me!”  
“I told you she’ll figure it out eventually,” he shrugged.  
Peter covered his face with his hands, “Oh, God, she’ll slaughter us both,”  
Tony sighed, “that, she will,”

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, urging him to lean back on him. Once they were both comfortable, the man turned on the second Star Wars movie to watch while they waited for May. 

\-----

May arrived at the tower at around 6 o'clock. Tony and Peter had been in the living room, with Tony still working on the official statement for the press, and Peter taking his nap in the man's lap. Friday spoke quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping boy, "Sir, Mrs Parker is asking for permission to enter the penthouse,"  
Tony matched her tone, "Let her in, Fri,"  
  
A few seconds later, a very furious May stormed in, "What the hell--" Tony shushed her, pointing to the sleeping figure snuggled in his lap. May's face immediately softened at the sight of Peter. Tony smiled and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch next to him. May sighed and sat down. Tony set his laptop on the coffee table and shifted the kid in his lap.  
"What will you do about the rumours spreading online?" May whispered.  
Tony pointed to his laptop and explained, "We already published a statement saying that he's Pepper's nephew and that he's in my care until she returns from her business trip,"

May nodded. They continued to converse quietly. Tony convinced her to let Peter spend the remainder of winter break with Tony because the cure will most likely be ready sometime tomorrow. May agreed but forced him to lay strict ground-rules because she still stood by her decision that Peter is grounded when he grows back up. 

Peter started to stir after a while. He opened his eyes slowly, sleepily taking in everything around him. "Dad?" he slurred, looking up at Tony.  
Tony smiled fondly, ruffling his hair, "Hey, buddy. Slept well?"  
Peter nodded. His eyes finally landed on May's face. She was looking at the interaction between Tony and Peter with a tender smile on her face.   
She looked down at Peter, "Hi, kiddo,"

A big grin broke out on Peter's face at the sight of his -thankfully not angry- Aunt. May took him in her arms squeezing him in her arms.  
"Oh, my God, you're so adorable," she cooed, "and chubby,"   
Peter's face turned red, "May," he whined, "please, stop embarrassing me,"  
May chuckled, pulling away, "It's part of your punishment for being so reckless and diving head-first into danger,"

Tony snickered, causing Peter's face to turn even redder. May kissed Peter on his cheek before saying, "You'll be staying with Tony for the rest of the break, okay? I'll take up more shifts at the hospital in the meantime,"   
Peter's eyes lit up and hugged her with all of his one-year-old might, "Thank you!"  
May hugged him back, "You're welcome, honey,"

The three of them spent several hours together, May telling childhood stories of Peter, making Tony's eyes tear-up with laughter and Peter's face to turn red as a tomato.  
"Oh, God," Tony breathed out, wiping away the tears from his eyes when May finished telling them an embarrassing story about Peter, "I can't believe you did that,"  
"Mister Stark, please, it's so embarrassing," Peter pouted.  
May laughed softly, "As fun as this had been, it's getting late and I have to get going,"  
  
They stood at the elevator. May took Peter from Tony, hugging him close, "Behave yourself, understood?" she demanded, giving Peter a warning look that had him nodding quickly. Tony took him back, resting him on his hip.  
"Thank you for taking care of him, Tony," she said.  
Tony waved her off, "No worries. I know you're busy with work,"  
  
She waved good-bye to them as the doors to the elevator closed, leaving Peter and Tony alone in the penthouse again.

Tony looked down at Peter, "That went better than expected,"  
Peter pouted, "I'm still grounded,"  
Tony kissed him on the forehead, moving upstairs towards his bedroom, "Well, I can't help you with that,"

Tony changed Peter's diaper before changing his own clothes. Peter refused to sleep in his own bed after the nightmare he had a few days ago, so they both laid down on Tony's bed.

Peter clung to Tony's side, hugging the teddy bear in the other arm. The man ran his fingers through the kid's hair until he made sure that he was fast asleep. Tony couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought that Peter might turn back to a teenager tomorrow. He loved Teenage-Peter, but he couldn't help but get attached to his baby form as well. Tony pushed that thought aside, kissing Peter's head before drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while to post, but here's the last chapter!! And did I manage to turn this into an IW/Endgame fix-it? Yes :D

Tony and Peter spent the next day just sitting in each others’ company. Peter sat sideways on the man’s lap, his head leaning on Tony’s chest with his phone in his hand, watching youtube videos. Tony had a StarkPad in his hands, working on some schematics for his Iron Man suit.

Peter let out a soft giggle at the video he was watching, Tony smiled fondly, kissing him on the head, which garnered Peter’s attention.  
“What’re you working on?” Peter asked, turning his head to look at Tony’s tablet.  
“Just some schematics for my nano suit. Wanna help?”   
  
Peter nodded enthusiastically, so Tony lowered the tablet to Peter’s eye-level, watching with amazement as the kid curiously looked over the numbers. He pointed to one of the equations, “If you use this equation, the power calibration will cause the suit to malfunction,”  
Tony looked at it again, running the factors through his head, “Oh, you’re right,”  
“Of course, I am,” he said cheekily.  
Tony chuckled at Peter’s antics, “Let’s go into the lab, what do you think? Maybe we can work on your suit, too,”  
Peter wiggled his fingers, “It’s hard to hold things in these sausage fingers, remember?”  
Tony smiled, “Stop it, you look fine. And you can help with the blueprints and such, I’ll do the building part,”  
Peter hummed in thought, before nodding. Tony stood, carrying Peter with one arm and the tablet in the other.   
  
Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder in that way that the man found so adorably endearing. A sad smile crossed his face as he thought about how this might be his last day with baby-Peter.  
  
Once they arrived at the lab, Tony got a few thick books, setting them on a stool before letting Peter sit on top of them so he could see above the edge of the table.   
  
Peter grumbled something about it being ‘ridiculous, and I’m not a baby,’ Tony just smiled at his pouting face and ruffled his hair before sitting down on a stool opposite him.  
  
Tony waved his hand in the air, urging Friday to bring up the same schematics from the tablet.  
  
They stayed like that for hours, bouncing ideas off of each other, and having small talk. Tony cherished these moments with Peter, he loved to sit down with the kid and either work in the lab or have a lazy day.  
  
Friday interrupted their conversation, “Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the cure has been synthesized,” she announced. Tony and Peter exchanged a nervous look before Tony got up and walked over to the machine that had the cure. “I’ve synthesized it into a liquified state so it would be easier for Mr Parker to consume,” she said.  
Tony smiled, opening the machine and pulling out the vial that now contained a white liquid, “Nice job, girl,” he praised the AI.  
  
Tony walked over to Peter. Taking a deep breath, he asked, “Ready?”  
Peter eyed the bottle nervously, “Will it hurt? 'Cause, it hurt a lot when I got de-aged,”  
“Fri?”  
“I am incapable of determining whether it will hurt or not, but I can assure you that the process will take approximately one to two minutes,”  
  
Tony picked up the antsy kid, still holding the vial in the other hand, “I’ll be here with you the whole time,” he assured him, kissing him on the forehead. Peter looked at him with glassy eyes but nodded anyway. Tony smiled encouragingly, tilting the glass container towards Peter’s mouth as the kid swallowed the liquid.

Peter scrunched his face in disgust, turning his head away from the liquid once he drank it all, “Eww, it’s disgusting,” he complained, “A little warning about the taste would’ve been nice, Fri,”  
“I’m sorry, Peter,” she apologized.

Tony shook his head with an exasperated yet fond smile on his face. Suddenly, Peter started whining, his face scrunched up once again in a frown with pain. He leaned his body heavily into his mentor, crying into the man’s shoulder, “It hurts…” he sobbed.  
Tony hugged him tightly, murmuring soft words of reassurance into the boy’s ear.

Peter’s cries grew louder, and he started to sweat. The same as when he got hit with the powder was happening. Tony tightened his hold on him as a minute ticked by. He could feel the weight in his arms growing heavier and Peter’s voice getting deeper. Tony couldn’t imagine how painful it felt to have your bones shift this dramatically in a matter of minutes. The second minute ticked by, and the weight on Tony’s arms was so much heavier by now.

He peered down at the kid in his arms. Peter’s head lifted from where he had it buried in the man’s shoulder. The face of Teen-Peter stared back at him. He flushed red with embarrassment at being held up by Tony. The man chuckled before setting him on the floor. 

Peter was still wearing the same clothes he wore as a baby (The long-sleeved, red, Iron Man shirt, with denim overalls and light-up sneakers), Tony smiled when the kid’s shoes lit up when they hit the floor.  
“Nice shoes, Pete,” he teased.  
Peter looked down at his shoes, stomping his feet softly, making them light up again. The shade of red on his face grew darker, “Mister Stark,” he whined, “Not cool,”  
Tony smirked, “We both know you love them,”

Peter totally loved them, and the Iron Man shirt.

He walked to a small mirror at the wall. He sighed in relief, “Oh, thank God, I don’t have baby fat anymore,”  
Tony chuckled, stepping up behind him and squishing his cheeks, “Oh, come on, you were an adorable baby,”  
“Mister Stark,” he whined, the words sounding a little unintelligible because of his squished cheeks.

Tony smiled gently, kissing him on the temple before letting go of the teen’s cheeks. He turned him around so he could see his face. Tony stared at him with a sad smile on his face. He cupped Peter’s right cheek, the kid leaning into his touch.  
“I’m glad you’re back, kid,” Tony said, rubbing his thumb on Peter’s cheek.  
He grinned, “Glad to be back. Thank you, Mister Stark, ya know, for taking care of me and all,”  
“Don’t mention it, bud,”

Tony pulled him into a tight hug, resting his cheek on Peter’s head. They stood like that, content to just hold each other.

\--------

It’s been a couple of weeks since Peter had turned into a baby. They had called May shortly after he transformed back, but she kept her promise of letting Peter stay with Tony for the remaining days of winter break.

Peter returned to school on Monday, and last week, he called Tony after he returned home, excitedly telling him about his upcoming trip to MoMA.

Tony and Pepper went on their morning jog in central park. Tony had been dropping hints to Pepper that he wanted kids ever since the incident with Peter, but he felt as if Pepper was ignoring him, so he decided to just ask her directly.

“Slow down!” Tony called after her as they stepped up on the sidewalk in the park.  
“You’re totally rambling, you lost me,” Pepper told him.  
“No, I’m not,” he defended, running a little faster to catch up to her. They started walking side by side so he continued, “You know when you’re having a dream and in the dream, you have to pee?”  
Pepper nodded, “Yeah,”  
“And then you’re like, _‘oh, my God, there’s no bathroom. Oh, someone’s watching!’_ ,”  
“Right, and then you wake up and you actually have to pee,”  
“Yes!” he cheered, taking two wide strides to step in front of Pepper, making them stop, facing each other.  
“Yes, everyone has those,”  
“That’s the point I’m trying to make. Last night I dreamt that we had a kid, it was so real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. What was his name…?” he closed his eyes, trying to recall the name.  
Pepper gave him a tight-lipped smile, “Right,”  
“... Morgan!”  
She gave him an amused look, continuing his explanation, “So, you woke up and thought that we were expecting?”  
“Yes?--”  
“--No,” she smirked,  
“Please?”   
  
He tried to defend himself, “I had a dream about it, it was so real!”  
She sighed, untying the jacket that he had around his neck, exposing the Arc Rector beneath it, “If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn’t’ve done that,” she tapped it.  
“Oh, this? I’m glad you brought this up because this is just a housing unit for nano-particles,”   
Pepper shook her head, “You’re not helping your case. You don’t need it,”  
“I know. I had the surgery. I’m just trying to protect us, to protect Peter. And just in case there are monsters in the closet instead of--”  
“Shirts?” Pepper smiled softly.  
Tony smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her.  
“Honey,” she started, pulling away, “Kids are a big responsibility. Not every kid is gonna be a baby with a 15-year-old mentality. You’re gonna have to endure the middle-of-the-night crying, sick days, diapers. Are you sure you want that?”  
Tony nodded determinately, smirking, “I bet the kid would also love to have a little sibling. But it’s totally fine if you don’t want kids, I understand,”  
Pepper was silent for a moment before smiling softly, so Tony asked, “Is that a yes?”  
His only response was a kiss from his fiancee.  
\-------

And now, two weeks after the incident, Peter came to the tower for his weekly lab days. He entered the lab, only to be slightly shocked to see Ms Potts sitting next to Tony on a stool.  
“Hi, Mister Stark,” he greeted as he entered, “Hi, Ms Potts,”  
Pepper smiled kindly, stepping up to him to give him a quick hug, “How was school?”  
He shrugged, “Same as usual. Boring,”  
Tony approached him next, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him on the forehead, “Sit down, we wanna show you something,” he grinned.

Confused, Peter took a seat opposite the couple. Tony pulled out a paper bag from under the table and handed it to him. Peter took it and opened it, pulling out a shirt. It had the words ‘World’s Best Big Brother’ written on the front. Tony and Pepper waited with anticipation as Peter tried to understand what it meant.

He looked at them, “What does it mean?” he asked. Pepper and Tony smiled when it finally clicked in Peter’s mind, “HOLY SHIT!!” he exclaimed, looking at Pepper who was giggling, he asked, “You’re pregnant?!”  
Pepper nodded, still laughing as the kid turned to look at Tony. Peter grinned widely as he launched himself at his mentor, “I’m gonna be the best big brother, I promise, Dad!” he chortled.  
Tony hugged him tightly, pressing a long kiss on the top of his head, “We didn’t doubt it for a second, bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr :D https://nayash14.tumblr.com/


End file.
